


Winter Weather

by Yishy2003



Series: BBS One-Shots! [5]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Enjoy!, Fluff, Holidays, I love this time of year, M/M, Snow, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yishy2003/pseuds/Yishy2003
Summary: Just some winter fluffy goodness :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonoRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/gifts), [fzywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/gifts), [Basically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically/gifts).



The blonde yanked the brunette outside into the cold winter weather, a purple long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, grey beanie, black gloves, and dark blue scarf protecting him from the cold. The brunette laughed at the childish antics, his attire being a simple grey hoodie, gloves, and black jeans. The two stumbled into the fluffy snow, falling on their backs out of clumsiness. However, they laughed. 

 

“Come help me build a snowman, Ry,” the blonde jumped up, beginning to roll a large ball of snow. 

 

“Bryce, you are such a child,” Ryan chuckled, but decided to help the other anyway. 

 

Bryce worked on the bottom piece while Ryan worked on the center. Their gloves were covered in snow, which slowly melted and extracted the heat from their palms. They didn't mind it though since that was one of the joys of winter. 

 

Bryce had finish the base and was now working on the head. Ryan was hoisting the snowy torso into his arms, using his knee to assist in picking it up. He then plopped it on top of Bryce's well-made piece, brushing any excess snow to smooth out the surface. 

 

Ryan backed up to admire their work, somewhat proud of their progress. Wishing to continue his positive thoughts, they were soon interrupted by a rough, cold object hitting the back of his head, exploding once it made contact. 

 

Ryan slowly turned to be met with Bryce holding a hand over his mouth, stifling giggles with a red face. Ryan glared at his boyfriend, knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

 

“Oh, so you wanna play that game, huh?” Ryan slowly bent down and scooped a decent amount of snow into his hands, patting it into a snowball. Bryce got the hint and ran away, only to be hit in the leg by the circular coldness. He yelped and hid behind one of the thick trees. 

 

“Oh, Brycey~!” Ryan taunted. He constantly tossed a snowball into the air and caught it, preparing for Bryce. He crept toward the tree the blonde originally hid behind, popping up menacingly only to be faced with nothing. He looked in confusion, but that face was soon replaced with shock as a snowball burst against his face. 

 

Bryce reacted with loud, obnoxious laugher and ran away from Ryan's raging eyes. With multiple snowballs in hand, Ryan pelted Bryce in the back with them, revenge filling his lungs. 

 

Bryce soon found shelter to create his own pile of snowballs. Once he prepared them, he began throwing them at Ryan, missing the first few from Ryan's impressive dodges. 

 

“Stop moving!” Bryce shouted as he threw another. 

 

“That's the whole point of dodging!” Ryan retorted.

 

This fight went back and forth for several minutes, consisting of echoing laughter and playful threats. They were both equally covered in snow since they were hit so much by each other. However, this stopped abruptly when Bryce was hit in the face hard by one of the balls of snow. It was followed by silence. 

 

In utter panic, Ryan ran over to Bryce, going behind the rock to see Bryce on the ground, giggling. 

 

“You scared me!” Ryan shouted, groaning at this tiny prank.

 

“Dude, it's just a snowball!” Bryce gasped between laughs. 

 

“Whatever.” Ryan sat down next to Bryce, leaning towards him to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. The cold snow underneath Bryce was instantly forgotten by the warm of Ryan’s lips on his. They tasted like the sugar cookies he ate before they came outside along with peppermint from the candy canes. They separated with goofy smiles, staring at each other's red noses resulting from the cold temperatures. 

 

Without another word, the two went inside, Bryce gathering ingredients to make hot chocolate and Ryan collecting firewood for a natural fire. It only took a few moments for the steamy hot chocolate to be ready, but it took a bit for Ryan to get the fire lit. As he waited, Bryce set of the living room for a comfortable evening, tossing blankets and pillows onto the couch. 

 

Ryan got the fire lit with a sigh of relief, turning around to be met with Bryce setting holiday mugs of the chocolatey beverage on the table alongside the leftover cookies from last night. He smiled genuinely.

 

Once changed into Christmas pajamas,the two snuggled up on the couch, side by side, their heated mugs in hand with the plate of cookies in between them. The blankets sat calmly on their shoulder with pillows behind their backs. Their eyes focused on the flickering fire, basking in the moment. 

 

Bryce fell in love with Ryan during the holidays. It was at Jonathan’s annual Christmas Party when he realized how cute he was and how much joy Ryan brought to his heart. The love for Ryan and the love for the holidays blended so well, it could never be beat. 

 

Honestly, nothing could beat the joy of the holidays or the joy of loving his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> This was adorable
> 
> I've never written something,p like this before so hopefully it was good! If you have any requests for me to write just comment below especially since it's the holidays and I love writing about it. 
> 
> Thanks for the support too you guys are all amazing!
> 
> Comment what you think!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Til next time!


End file.
